Charity Concert
by gekofan776
Summary: ONESHOT explaination inside.


**I'm trying to get the writers block to go away so I'm writing this. This one shot is just a song dedication to the gang from Nami. I edited some words to make it fit One Piece. If you don't like don't read it. I'm dedicating this to my best friend who has been there for me and I for her (to bad she'll never see this) ENJOY!**

Its been a few years since they she saw them all. Sanji is a professional cook even better than he was with the crew, Luffy predictably became King of the Pirates, Zoro beat Mihawk serveral times over the few years and stayed with Luffy as his first mate, Chopper a world famos doctor but he never leaves Drum Island unless he needs to, Usopp became a great sea warrior and in the process became the world's best marksman, Robin continues with Archaeologically she stayed with Luffy also, and Franky well is just Franky he stayed with Luffy.

Well what became of Nami you ask? Well she became a world famos singer that's what.

We catch up with Nami at charity concert she's sponsoring.

"Alright everyone I'm going to dedicate this last song to my very special Nakama. We went separete ways a few years back so I made this song just for them so here it is and I let you figure out what the title is" she said. Little did she know that her music agent got her old Nakama together and brought them to the charity event.

"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

When we're gonna be when we turn 25

I kept thinking things will always be the same

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're all on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you won't have another day

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

these memories play like a film without sound

And I keep thinking about that night in June

I didn't know much of love

But it came to soon

And there was me and you

And we got so blue

Stay at home talking on the telephone

We'd get so excited, get so scared

Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair

And this it how it feels"

"As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives changed

Come whatever

We will still be friends forever

So if we get the big jobs

And we make the big money

When we look back now

Will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned out at sea?

Still be trying to break every single rule

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?

I keep, I keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels"

"As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives changed

Come whatever

We will still be friends forever

La, la, la, la;

Yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la;

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when leave this town?

I keep, I keep thinking it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly"

"As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives changed

Come whatever

We will still be friends forever

"As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives changed

Come whatever

We will still be friends forever

"As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives changed

Come whatever

We will still be friends forever"

"Thank you all for coming to this charity event good night" she was teary eyed when she walked off stage. She went straight to her dressing room and starting packing everything she needed.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Coming!" she yelled. She wiped her tears away and opened the door. Nami nearly screamed when she saw who was at her door.

"Robin what are you doing here?" she said hugging her ex-crew mate.

"Well before I tell you I need you to step out door and close your eyes"

Nami didn't do what she was told and put her hands on her hips.

"Robin tell me who brought you here?" she asked not moving an inch.

Robin realized Nami wasn't going to move on her own so she forced her to move. She sprouted four hands on Nami's body. Two between Nami's shoulder blades to cover her eyes and two in the middle of each of her upper legs. Robin then made the hands push Nami's legs forward like walking(**I didn't know how to explain it so I hope you get the picture**). They only went a couple of feet when Nami gave up.

"Alright Robin you win now stop it" she ordered. The two hands disappeared.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination.

"Are you ready Nami" Robin said in her normal voice.

"Yeah sure" Robin made the hands disappear. Everything became clear when she saw who and what was in front of her. There was a feast fit for a village the chef sat beside the table awaiting his master piece to be eaten, a straw hat on a chair near the owner, three swords which were laid next to their owner, a medical backpack and bag ready for use, a book on a table near one of the walls, cokes nearly empty lay near the drinker, and a bag and slingshot lay near their owner as well.

"Oh my god you guys. How? When?" she started to cry again.

"It would be all my doing Nami-san" a man came out of the shadows and bowed to her. "I hope you don't mind that I invited them here"

"I don't mind Genzo your the best ever" she ran up to him and hugged him. He returned the hug.

"Now it seems your friends are ready for dinner care to join them?"

"Yes I would care to join them" she bowed to him before walking over to the table.

**I hope it wasn't to bad. I think this did the trick so I will most likely be updating the my other 3 stories shortly.**


End file.
